Poisonous Dream
by ItsCode
Summary: This is, as it says, inspired by Poison. This may not have your classical "Romeo and Juliet" plot to it, but I hope you can still find the emotion it carries.


**Poisonous Dream**

_Inspired by: Poison_

Act I -The Greeting

The sun is just rising in this town and it is a bright orange color combined with the warm breeze against the trees, has made this town a romantic wonderland. The street is cleared just before a car pulls to the side of a house. A man emerges from the car nervously approaching the house.

"Nothing to be worried about." He assured himself. "Finally meeting after five years! You can do this." He pauses at the door, swallows his siliva and rings the door bell. The long wait for a response back was unbareable. He was hoping for a sign; some type of noise to let him know she was home. Just then, the sound of the tumblers surprised him. When the door opened to a young woman he had reconized, he smiled with joy. "Joanna?"

The woman, with an estatic attitude, looked at him also reconizing his appearence. "Johnny!" She shouted just before reaching out to hug him tightly.

Feeling the welcoming and heartwarming hug, he felt a feeling of appresheation he has never felt before. Accepting the hug, he closed his eyes to remember this moment. "It's good to see you too."

As she slowly releases her grip she notices him open his eyes to look at her. "What are you looking at?" She said with a chuckle.

He responds as he examines her, "You don't know what this means to me." He runs his hands down her body "To actually hold and feel you rather than just talking about it; it's amazing." He stares deep into her eyes to ensure his honesty.

She begins to blush trying to think of words within her scatterbrained mind. "Yeah?" She manages to produce.

Still looking at her eyes and moving in close. "And stare at those beautiful emerald-green eyes."

She snaps out of his trance at the mocking comment and rolls her eyes just before pushing him off. "Oh whatever. You're always trying to act like the romantic type."

"Well, you know me." He said with a dashingly mannar.

She laughs at his patheticness. "You're still the dork I've come to love!" She kisses his cheek. "Why don't you come inside." As he enters, she adds on "I'm making all sorts of pancakes. You should try the blueberry vanilla pancakes I made!"

Confused with her action, he asked, "But aren't you alllergic to vanilla?"

"Maybe..." she replied to avoiding the question.

_Curtains_

* * *

Act II -The Entertainment

In the livingroom there is a TV with an Xbox One console. This immediately catches Johnny's eye as he rushes over to it with enthusiasum.

"You have the Xbox One too!" He looks around for the controler "Let's play a game." He looks back at her and begged, "Please?"

"Okay okay. Geez." She searches her messy couch covered with sheets and blankets as if someone had slept on them. She manages to find the controlers and hands him one after turning on her Xbox. She goes back to the couch and offers him a seat after clearing the spot next to her. "How about you take a seat honey-boo-boo."

He laughs, takes his seat, then asks "What game are we gonna play?"

"We're gonna play Minecraft!" She said with such happiness.

"Minecraft?" The excitement rushed out of his body.

"Yup! You're gonna build me another pirate ship." She explained "Except bigger!"

Even though this wasn't the activity that he expected, he was still satisfied that he got to play with this amazing woman he saw. "Sure. Let's build it together."

"Oh hell no." She said almost immediately. As if she expected him to say those exact words. "I'm just starting up the world and leaving you to do the rest." She got up looking at the surprised, but annoyed, facial expression Johnny was making. "I'm gonna go make those pancakes now." She left the room into the kitchen.

Johnny mumbled under his breath "Yeah. Get in that kitchen where you belong."

With ears of a hawk, she replied from the kitchen "What was that?"

Stuttering "N-nothing!" Faking his struggle with the controler. "Just trying to figure out the controls. You know?" He lied.

Seeing past his lie, she played along. "Oh okay. Just do as your told SLAVE!" She knew she had won the argument with that because Johnny was black and she was white. Johnny conntinued to sit there speechless, doing her bidding on Minecraft.

_Curtains_

* * *

Act III -The Truth...

It's gotten much later and it shows with the darkness outside the windows. The two have been playing Minecraft almost all day with occasional bathroom and snack breaks. Spending this quality time with Joanna has increased the feelings that Johnny has for her to transend. Joanna has taken notice of his affection for her and is enjoying every minute just as he is.

"Hey Joanna," After a long period of gaming, Johnny finally puts down the controler whipping his hands covered with sweat. "I want you to know I'm having a wonderful time right now...with you." He reaches out for her hand only for it to be pulled back. Leaving him worried.

"That's nice Johnny." She said nervously, hiding something from him for the better. "It's getting kinda late. Shouldn't yo-" There is a strange knock at the door. And you could tell it was unexpected by the surprised but horrified look on Joanna's face. Meanwhile, Johnny is confused.

"What's wrong? Are you expecting company?" He leans into her only to be pushed away.

"Johnny I-" The door opens and another man walks in.

"Hey ba-" Noticing an unfimillar face within, what is to be believed, his household. "Who are you?"

"Uhh..." Johnny is too shocked for words. Is the man he is seeing real? Or did he pass out on the couch and this is all just a bad dream.

"He's an old homie Andrew." Quickly saved by Joanna. "Johnny, this is my husband Andrew. Remember I was telling you about him?" She winked her eye to signal him about her scheme.

But it was too late for Johnny. His heart had sunk into a dark void. This woman he saw with such amount of grace and inteligence was instantly a stranger.

"You okay dude?" Andrew asked confused about the situation. He then whispered to Joanna "What happened?" But Joanna didn't have a response. She felt the radiating depression coming from Johnny's sulking and lifeless body.

"I'm Johnny" were the first words out of Johnny's mouth. He got up and held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you." Andrew accepted his handshake. "Joanna told me a little about you." The two back away.

"Oh really?" He looks at Joanna confused about Johnny's sudden actions. "Are you okay? You were acting all weird when I walked in."

"Oh. That was because I realilized the time. I was trying to remember where I had to go after I met Joanna." Every word spoken out of his mouth may have sounded conviencing, but weren't sincere. And only he and Joanna were aware of this. "Speaking of which, I gotta go now!" Rushing to put his shoes on and get his jacket.

Joanna feeling pity, "Why don't you stay for a bit. You didn't even try what I have for dinner..."

"I can't." Two words said without hesitation. He hurries to the door and says his farewells "Thanks for the time Joanna." He realized he hadn't said _great time_ and hoped Joanna realized the same. "And Andrew, make sure this girl is happy. You really got something amazing to call your wife." And with those words, he was out the door.

It was dark and cold outside. Johnny didn't bother to put the jacket on. He felt the cold was a punishment for being so foolish. The walk to the car seemed endless. The beat of his heart would match with every slow footstep he made towards his car. When he reach his car, he got in, started the engine, gave one last look at the house Joanna had lived in, bit his bottom lip and began to let the tears fall from his eyes as he pulled from the curb.

_Curtains_

_**~Fin**_


End file.
